Kingdom of Camelot
by Astral-Blaze
Summary: <html><head></head>The Underworld has taken over Camelot, and the King is bewitched by the scabbard of Excalibur's ultimate power, giving him the ability to be immortal. Merlina the Wizard sees no other choices than to send the Legendary Hedgehog, Sonic, into her world and stop the being that has haunted the Kingdom for decades. .:Sonamy, Silvaze:. (Sonic/Nimue, Galahad/Percival)</html>


**Kingdom of Camelot **

_Chapter 1 - A New Knave_

* * *

><p>The wind rushed through the open dead field that were filled with darkness and danger. Crows played and checked if there was any meat left on animals' sculls.<p>

Then they lift off as a figure came into sight.

A human girl with a brown staff, which had golden features on and a crystal blue orb on top of it she held in her hands, ran away from the danger that pursued her. Under her purple cloak, she wore a blue dress with golden patterns on the bottom line of it, and black boots as footwear. Her cloak hide her face as well as her long violet plaited hair. And on her head, she had a golden tiara with a red gem in the middle and she wore golden jewellery as well.

The girl's clear blue eyes skimmed behind her as they saw a dark knight on a cursed horse floating metres above the ground.

The black knight broke his horse into a gallop and it ran across the sky. The cursed knight took his long, black sword out of its scabbard and swung it across the dull blue sky. Black smoke emerged from his sword and he made a black line across it. Purple like eyes appeared inside the line and monsters - also known as the Knights of the Underworld - jumped out of it and blocked the young wizard's escape route.  
>She gasped lightly and took a few steps back. She looked back at the evil knight who held his serrated black and red sword out as he approached the talented, young wizard on his horse.<p>

This young female wizard was the granddaughter of the greatest wizard of all time in Camelot, Merlin. Her name was Merlina, which was inspired by her grandfather's name.

Merlina slammed her wand down in the ground and a blue pattern surrounded a small area around the wand and herself.

"Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik. O brave knight, swift as the wind! Heed my call." She said and a blue light shoot up towards the sky behind the thick dark clouds. A white hole appeared and a figure screamed as it fell towards the ground. It was a blue hedgehog, who happen to be none other than the fastest hedgehog alive. Sonic the Hedgehog.

A loud thump came from the hedgehog's face-first hit at the ground. He quickly looked up to see his favourite food neared the earth. This made him jump to his feet and run to catch the first chilidog.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he caught the first one. His eyes half widened at the sight of the other chilidog closed in to hit the ground. He ran fast and sled on his stomach to catch the last one of his meals in his hand. He let a relieved sigh out.

He then saw that he was in a complete different place, far from the park where he usually gets his chilidogs to eat.

"Hey… Where am I?" He questioned aloud as his jaw slightly dropped and as he examined his surroundings. He turned around as he heard quick footsteps nearing him.

"Being from a distant world! Forgive my abrupt summons!" Merlina greeted the legendary blue hedgehog as she revealed her face clearer, showing that she also had long pointy ears and a pale skin.

Sonic looked behind the wizard to see many dark creatures staring at them. As he heard the sound of horseshoes, he looked behind himself to see the black knight riding on his horse in a walk, coming closer towards the pair.

Sonic grinned at this, seeing that a challenge was coming up. The knight kept staring at the blue hedgehog as he approached him. Sonic huffed and gave his chilidog a light toss in the air, before he caught it and ate it in two bites. Afterwards, he sucked his fingers from the sauce that was left. He span his other dog in his hand and toss it over to his other hand where he span it as well as he spoke.

"Oh, I get it. No problem! I'm used to stuff like this!" He said, throwing his piece of food high in the air and speeded away. A huge wave of dust appeared as he ran away and then behind the wizard. As he ran past the many creatures, another huge dust wave wiped the monsters out.

Merlina slowly turned around to see no Knights of the Underworld was left. Just as she gasped, Sonic sled on his feet and caught his last chilidog, which he began to span around in his hand again. Merlina was speechless at the hedgehog's performance.

Sonic smiled proudly as he looked at the knight before him, while he kept spinning his dog. A few spins and a few seconds of staring went by, before Sonic finally stopped spinning his chilidog, held it tight and speeded towards the highly ranked knight. Merlina, however, stopped the hyperactive hedgehog just in time as she grabbed hold of his wrist. Sonic let a pathetic shout out.

"No, you mustn't!" She said quickly as she pulled the going nowhere running hedgehog, before they both fell a few metres backwards. Merlina moved Sonic's body away from her as she stood up and waved her wand. A little tornado of sand span around them. As Sonic came to himself after the sudden surprise of being held back, he saw his last chilidog was carried away with the wind.  
>"Nooooooooo!" He shouted while reaching his hand out.<p>

In a matter of seconds, the wizard and the hedgehog were gone, leaving nothing but swirling sand behind them.

The black knight, who happened to be the king of Camelot, groaned silently in annoyance as he put his sword back into his scabbard and set his horse into gallop again. It ran a couple of steps along the ground before lifting its ruler into the air.

Up on a small cliff, five knights had watched their monarch failed attempt to murder the Royal Wizard. They were all part of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table.

The oldest, and the closest one to the King, Sir Lancelot, was a male ebony hedgehog with red lines along his arms, legs and quills, and ruby red eyes under his helmet. He wears a dark grey and red metal visor extending over his top middle quill, and a dark grey and silver metal torso armour. On his hands are silver metal gauntlets with black and red-tongued metal cuffs, and golden wrist rings. He wears dark grey lower leg metal armour and dark grey metal shoes with red frames, silver vamps, four jets on each sole, black and red-tongued metal cuffs, and golden ankle rings, on his legs and feet.

He is also known as the strongest member of the other knights and as the Ultimate Knight. He possess incredible amount of Chaos Energy within him, which can allow him to freeze time and warp between places as he pleases.

The second oldest, and the nephew of King Arthur, Sir Gawain, was a male red echidna with violet eyes under his redwood and silver metal helmet with visor. He wears a redwood and silver metal torso armour, a pair of silver metal gauntlets with redwood and golden forearm gauntlets, and redwood and silver lower leg metal armour. As footwear, he has electric crimson metal shoes with grey buckle and green metal.

He is also known as the Knight of the Sun. Gawain has amazing strength that can almost match Lancelot's in a fight. By using his twin swords, Gawain can glide over longer distances to avoid obstacles, which he cannot break through without wasting time.

The cockiest and hottest tempered, was a male green hawk with azure blue eyes under his grey metal helmet with visor. He wears a dark silver metal torso armour, and a pair of long matching dark silver gauntlets. As footwear, he has crimson metal boots with grey metal on. He bears the name of Sir Lamorak, and is the brother of his two years younger sister, Percival.  
>Like Gawain, Lamorak uses twin swords and can glide over short distances. Unlike Gawain, Lamorak can move much faster than he can. But not as fast as his sister, Lancelot's son or Lancelot himself for that matter.<p>

The last two were at the same age of 17.

The oldest one of those two, and the most naïve one among the knights and Sir Lancelot's son, Sir Galahad, was a silvery male hedgehog with five pointy front quills and two long ones growing in the back of his head. He wears a silver metal torso armour, a pair of darker silver metal gauntlets with a teal circle on each with golden metal cuffs on and has silver lower leg metal armour. As footwear, he wears silver metal boots with a white strip, teal toecaps, golden cuffs and a ruby red gem inset on a gold "tab" on the front.

He is well known as the Silver Knight due to the fact that his fur and armour is silver, silver-white. Like his father, Galahad possess an incredible power. This power is called Psychokinesis, which means that he can strike his opponent by lifting objects with his powers and strike with his blade at the same time. He is also able to levitate himself in the air and move at incredibly high speed.

On his head, Galahad wears a silver visor with a band of gold, and at the centre, it broadened into a flat diamond shape.

Behind his visor, a pair of golden eyes tried their best to keep their focus on the King, but failed. Instead, they kept looking over at the slightly younger feline knight - whom Galahad is greatly attracted to - who stood beside him.

The last, and youngest one, is the only female among the knights, and the sister to the green hawk, Sir Lamorak. She is a lavender feline cat with violet fur at the end of her hair and tail and with amber eyes hiding behind her helmet's visor. Her visor is grey and purple metal with a sky blue gem on its forehead and she has a golden hair tie around her collected hair. She wears a violet shirt underneath her grey coat-like metal torso armour with golden hemline and she has a golden necklace on. She also wears grey metal gauntlets with a sky blue gem in the middle of her hand as well, white tights and grey lower leg metal armour. As footwear, she has metal-plated grey high-heeled shoes with dark pink toecaps.

She bears the name of Sir Percival. She is well known as the Blazing Knight. This is because of her ability to control fire from her pyrokinetic power.

She is also secretly in love with the Silver Knight, Galahad - who happens to be her closest friend and good companion - but since the law forbids two knights to be in love with each other, she keeps it for herself. But also, because she fears that he does not feel the same way for her as she do to him.

The King approached his knights and stopped in front of them in the air as his horse neighed and stood on its back legs. As it got down, the five knights bowed before their King in respect and loyalty. The King looked at each knight for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I shall give chase. Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight."

All five Knights of the Round Table nodded in understanding of their task. The King made the horse break into gallop again, and headed for the castle on an island named Avalon.

As he left, the hawk was the first to stand followed by his sister, Sir Galahad and Sir Lancelot.

"Let's go." The male green knight, Sir Lamorak, spoke.

"Must we? She is the Royal Wizard after all!" The red knight, Sir Gawain, asked.

"The King's orders are absolute, Gawain." The shadow knight, Sir Lancelot, spoke.

"Yes, but…!" He began before the feline cat interrupted him.

"Without loyalty to the King, we are nothing." The cat said convincingly.

The green hawk, Sir Lamorak - brother to the lavender feline cat Percival -, the shadow hedgehog, Sir Lancelot and the red echidna, Sir Gawain, nodded in approval. The Silver Knight, also a hedgehog and Sir Lancelot's son, Galahad, nodded too, though he felt a strong disapproval inside him, telling him that what the King demanded was wrong against justice.

Sir Lancelot and Sir Lamorak - who slightly admired the ebony hedgehog knight's way of fighting - turned around to for fill their tasks giving by their King.

As the two knights walked away, the Silver Knight decided to speak to his lavender companion.

"Still, Percival… the King… He has changed. As well as this kingdom…" He said with a little bit of sadness hidden in his voice.

Percival felt a jiggling sensation going through her body as the male spoke her name. However, as soon as she heard the slight sadness in his voice she felt… guilty somehow. Her gaze went to the ground and she sighed in defeat.  
>"I know, Galahad. I know." She said lowly in almost melancholy.<p>

Gawain had long left the pair as he didn't had time listening to their upcoming conversation. The King's orders awaited him.

As the Silver Knight saw his good friend, and secret lover, feeling down, he raised his visor to allow those golden eyes to admire her beauty and walked towards her. Because she had her eyes closed and head down, Percival did not notice Galahad approaching. A light blush appeared on the Blazing Knight's white muzzles as her admire lifted her visor to see her surprised and slightly sad face. Yet for Galahad, she looked like the most beautiful of all sunrises and more gorgeous than the flowers and stars combined. And her eyes, oh her eyes spell bounded the young male completely. Amber eyes shining like thousands of gemstones into a pair of sun golden ones.

A few minutes went by as they stared deeply into each other's own pair of golden eyes, bewitched by the other's appearance and personality they knew ever so well.

Without realizing, Galahad traced his hand down the perfect face that Percival had, lost in his thoughts and in her beauty as he sighed rather happily. This caused the lavender feline to lose track and snap out of her fantasy. She blinked a few times, her muzzles darkened and she avoided Galahad's lovely caring eyes.

"I-I… I am sorry, G-Galahad." She stuttered as she looked away and lowered her visor to hide her mad blushing.

Galahad was at first confused why she said that until he realized that his hand had almost stroked her beautiful face. He flushed lightly himself and scratched his neck in embarrassment before he gulped nervously.

"Don't be, Percival. I was trying to wipe away your sadness. I should be apologizing. Can you forgive me for my… mistake?" He said guilty.

Percival was taken aback from this state and she looked behind her to see the hedgehog in deep embarrassment, gazing at the dull green grass beneath his feet. Galahad was very insecure at times and would easily be embarrassed about the smallest things. And then he had the ever so naïve part of him, making him believe that a world can be at peace and the way to do that is from justice. But Percival loved that about him. Honestly, she loved every part of him and the way he was towards others. He might be one of the most dangerous of the Knights of the Round Table, but deep down he is a polite, friendly, cute and kind sweetheart. Literately, he bears a golden heart, and can see any part of goodness in any people. Well, most of them at least. Mordred is not one of them.

Unfortunately, Percival was not the only woman who found Galahad very attractive and cute. Many women had dreamed of having him as husband one day, but so far, Galahad had rejected all of them, saying that a special blossom already owned his heart.

Percival lifted her visor, smiling at the insecure Galahad before her.

"What mistake? Galahad, you are so naïve. And I…" She stepped closer to her friend, still smiling and with happiness in her amber eyes as she placed both her hands around his. This caused the Silver Knight to blush as he stared wide-eyed at their hands. His blush became lighter and slowly he met his companion's eyes.

"… I appreciate your help and caring." Percival finished still smiling at Galahad.

Galahad smiled himself and placed his other hand on top of the lilac knight before him.

A few magical moments went by before Percival had to break it.

"Let us go, Galahad. We need to hunt down a blue hedgehog." She said persuade and pulled her hands down to her sides once again.

Galahad nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked to their destinations of Camelot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deep inside the woods of Misty Lake…<em>**

"Why'd you stop me? I could've taken him down, no problem!" Sonic said as he and the wizard walked side by side. Merlina had her head down with closed eyes as she sighed in melancholy.

"You do not understand. He cannot be wounded." Merlina said and stopped up. Sonic stopped a few inches after her and looked behind him at the female wizard.

"How can that be?"

Merlina sighed again and explained Sonic why the King could not be defeated.

"He bears the scabbard of Excalibur."

"Hey, wait a second… I think I've heard that name before. Ummm… Lemme see…," Sonic said as he rubbed his chin in thoughts.

"Excalibur is King Arthur's sword." Merlina informed the blue blur.

"Oh, yeah, right! So that means…" He exclaimed before he stopped up again.  
>Merlina finished his sentence. "This is the land ruled be King Arthur."<p>

"Whoa! But was that really the King himself? I mean, he seemed way different in the stories." Sonic said in amazement.

Merlina did not answer, but took her hood over her head and looked at Sonic.

"Let us go. We can talk along the way. Let me introduce myself. I am Merlina the Wizard." She said.

Sonic gave her thumb up and winked at her. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

After the quick introduction, they continued walking through the woods.

Not so long after, Sonic humped as he hit something hard and sharp.

"Ow! What the heck was that?" He shouted as he rubbed his foot. Merlina searched through the high grass and found the hidden object Sonic bumped into.

"Hm… It looks like an old sword. A little rusty, but I think that you might find it useful, anyway." She said and handed him the rusty sword.

"Cool! A sword! Never tried swinging with one before, but I'll give it shot!" He exclaimed and ran ahead. Merlina created a little blue ball, which would follow the hedgehog and she would guide him along the way to the lake.

Sonic ran across a bridge with the sword held in his hands.

"First, I would like for you to get accustomed to our world." Merlina said through her ball.

"Sounds good to me!" He said as he looked around him. Sonic ran across many other stone bridges as he collected some apples along his way towards the lake.

Soon he stopped running across all these bridges and ran through the small woods again.

"I want you to learn swordsmanship starting from the basics." Merlina spoke again to her blue friend. Sonic jumped up to a higher place.

"Swords, eh? Well, if that's how you guys roll around here, why not? Lay it on me, sister!" He said cockily and swung the sword through some of the targets ahead of him.

"Swing away!" She said and Sonic did as told without any problems.

He jumped into the air and span in a ball as he swung the sword right through the higher targets. Soon, he came to some many targets, which were placed right after each other in a zigzagged formation.

"Use a combo swing!" Merlina taught the blue hedgehog.

Sonic jumped lightly into the air again, went into a ball and swung his way through all the targets at once until he finally finished. He ran closer to the lake and jumped one last time into the air and span himself and the sword to destroy the final targets. He stopped in front of the entrance to the lake, waiting for Merlina to reveal herself.  
>With still her hood on, Merlina appeared in front of Sonic with a nice smile on her lips.<p>

They walked alongside the lake as Merlina continued to talk about King Arthur. Sonic walking right behind her and listened.

"He was once a wise and just ruler. He was blessed by noble knights and praised by all. However…" Merlina hesitated.  
>"… He got a little side-tracked?" Sonic finished. Merlina nodded and continued.<br>"Yes. Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, gave him Excalibur. He was bewitched by the power of immortality its scabbard bestowed. He became immortal, summoning legions from the underworld. He is plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and chaos."

"You mean like a big ol' haunted house? Ha ha! This'll be cool! It'll be like Halloween all year long!" Sonic exclaimed in excitement. Merlina looked at the hedgehog in worries as she continued to speak again.

"Maybe so, but I fear that nobody will be left to enjoy it. We must act now."

"You mean take out King Arthur? What about the immortal thing?" Sonic asked with open arms. Merlina pointed her wand in the way beyond the Misty Lake.

"Beyond this misty lake sleeps a sacred sword. With that sword-" She began before Sonic interrupted her.  
>"Yeah, yeah, I'll go get it. Be back in a flash!"<p>

Sonic was about to speed off with his rusty old sword, before Merlina held him back the second time.  
>"Wait! Sonic!"<p>

Sonic looked confused and curious at her. However, it quickly vanished as she placed a metal gauntlet around his right hand. He let out a low whistle of admiration.

"Good luck." Merlina half whispered and Sonic winked at her before he speeded off to get himself a hopefully much prettier sword then the rusty one he held.

"The fate of our kingdom rests in your hands. Do not fail us." She said through her blue ball once again.

"You can count on me. I mean, stuff like this happens to me all the time." He said, running through the forest, around and through the lake. Targets were placed along Sonic's way and he quickly, and flawlessly, swung the rusty old sword through them all while picking a few apples he ate along the way.

"You can swing your sword even now." Merlina told the blue hedgehog as he jumped onto a rail and grinded on it. More targets stood in his way, so he swung the sword right through them again. Sonic grinded on all kind of different rails through the ruined castle, or small ford. He jumped off and landed on the bridge that connected the ruined castle with the forest to the lake. However, something unexpected awaited Sonic ahead. Nine illusionary boars ran towards him. Sonic widened his green eyes in surprise.

"Watch out! Defend yourself!" He heard Merlina say.

Quickly he raised his sword in a parry in defends. The boars ran into him, only to fly into the water, making a big splash along the way down. After that, Sonic speeded off again. He ran along the grassy pathway, swung through some more targets, before he block 12 new illusionary boars. He ran through the small castle gate, to the other side of the forest. He ran alongside the river, over stone bridges while picking rings and apples on his way.

"Your ability with the sword has improved so quickly I can hardly recall the time before you held it." Merlina complimented him. More boars ran towards Sonic as he was about to cross a bigger stone bridge. He parried them, they fell into the water before they disappeared, and Sonic ran through the forest to a little ancient ruins.

"All this is too easy. Don't you have anything tougher? I'm falling asleep." Sonic said cockily. Merlina chuckled and decided to challenge the young adventurous hedgehog.

"Ha ha. Very well. Why don't I prepare something a little more challenging?" A green dragon with a sapphire-blue horn appeared and blocked Sonic's way to the sacred sword of the Misty Lake. Sonic fell on his butt in surprise, but quickly rose to his feet with a smirk on his face as Merlina introduced his opponent. "Behold, the ruler of this lake: the Mist Dragon!"

The dragon roared and Sonic speeded towards it. As soon as he was close enough to the dragon, he swung his sword in a homing attack like form. He did this repeatedly before the dragon had enough and started to slam its head down on Sonic. Sonic widened his eyes for a split second, but parried as Merlina had taught him, causing his blade to give the dragon a few scratches. He quickly jumped on top of its head and cut the Mist Dragon's horn over. The beast roared in pain before it set off to hide from the knight that defeated it.

"Well Merlina, how was that? Did you see my real power?" He exclaimed cockily again, yet proudly.

"T-That was amazing! Defeating the Mist Dragon like it was nothing. The mark of a true knight…" Merlina said though her blue ball form in amazement, yet she kept her professional attitude.

...

Sonic threw his rusty sword aside as he saw the sacred sword of Misty Lake stuck in the ground on top of a little cliff. On that cliff was a big old, beautiful oak tree. Sonic jumped up on top of the cliff and looked at the sword as he slowly approached it.

"This must be it." He said and put both his hands around it, ready to pull it out.

"Are you ready?" Merlina questioned as she appeared down at lower ground, looking up at the cobalt blue hedgehog. Sonic got confused about the question and decided to ask her what she meant.

"Ready for what?"

"If you remove that sword and defeat King Arthur with it, you shall forever be worst of knights, slayer of kings…" She said highly. Sonic shrugged and gave her a warm smile.

"Guess I can't be the hero every time."

And then, he removed the sword from its place. A golden glow appeared around it as Sonic removed it from the ground, turning it upside down, examining the sword he held in his gauntlet right hand.

"The sacred sword…" He said interesting.

"It goes by the name Caliburn." Merlina answered the hedgehog's upcoming question. Sonic looked rather disappointed at the sword.

"It's kinda sorry looking." He said unimpressed.

Completely unexpected, the sword showed some open eyes and a mouth talking.

"Fool!" It said as it swiped itself out of Sonic's hand so that it could look into the started green eyes.

"Whoa!" Sonic said as he fell to his butt again before he stood up and caught the sword, Caliburn, while sweat dropping.

"You are the chosen one!? You are but a squire!" The sword said.

"Oh yeah!? Says you!" He snapped back.

"The sword has a mind of its own. It selects its bearer." Merlina informed the irritated hedgehog.

"Yeah, well it's got a pretty smart mouth on it for a sword." He said half irritated. The sword huffed.

"Hmph! The impertinent one is you, knave! Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy." Caliburn said in rather arrogance.

Sonic was on his toes and spotted the black King from earlier. He brought Caliburn in front of him, ready to fight against the Black Knight.

"All right, professor! Work your magic!" He said as he helt the sacred sword in front of him

...

"Now let us see the power of your so-called sacred sword." Arthur said as he brought his horse into a gallop.

"After him!" Caliburn commanded its bearer. Sonic speeded after him and soon he stopped in front of the King and began to swing his sword at the same time as he.

"Remain calm. Swing your sword, a.k.a. me, in time with your opponent's attack." Caliburn informed him. Sonic did as told and swung Caliburn three times in tact with the Black Knight.

"Jump and hit him!" He said again and Sonic did as told again.

Arthur's horse neighed and stood on its back legs, before it sprinted away again.

"You'll never get away!" Sonic said and continued the pursued.

"Pursue me at your own peril, weakling." Arthur insulted him.

"Weakling!? Take that back!" Sonic screamed and swung through the underworld's knight with anger. Within seconds, Sonic caught up to him again. As before, he swung his sword at the time the King swung his, three times.

"Now is your chance!" Caliburn said and Sonic jumped at the dark knight and hit him with his sword, before Arthur's horse neighed again, and sprinted away with its ruler on its back.

Sonic jumped up to grind on the stone fence as the King used his sword to break the bridge itself.

"You're not gonna lose me!" Sonic mocked him as he went faster. The Black Knight simply laughed at this as he had broken the bridge and stopped at the solid ground.

Sonic jumped off the fence and swung Caliburn in rhythm to the King. Three more coordinated hits against each other's blades and Sonic did the final blow.

"Ohhhhhh…" Arthur said as he disappeared from his horse and knelled down behind Sonic as his horse ran a little bit away.

Thinking that he had already defeated the King, Sonic did a little victory pose. However, he start celebrating a little too early, because the King was far from defeated. He took the scabbard of Excalibur out and held it tightly as the scabbard healed the injured King.

Seeing this caused Sonic to lose a bit of hope and frown in defeat.

"This could go on forever. You sure you're a sacred sword?" Sonic questioned Caliburn as the healing of Arthur was done.

"It is you, sir, who lacks the proper fighting skills." Caliburn answered honest. Arthur jumped back onto his horse, laughing at the hedgehog's poor fighting.

"Bah! A fool of a knight not even worth slaying." He said mockingly.

"Do you see? He thinks so too!" Caliburn said. This caused Sonic to half shout at the sword.

"Well, it's your fault! You're a sad excuse for a teacher!" He said loudly in anger as King Arthur ride on his horse back to Avalon.

As soon as the knight was out of reach to see, Caliburn hopped on his tip in front of his bearer as Sonic growled in anger.

Merlina came closer to the two, talking calmly to them.

"For as long as he bears that scabbard we may never be able to defeat King Arthur." She said sadly. Sonic anger vanished as she spoke so melancholy to them and turned his attention towards her instead of his talking sword.

"So what're we gonna do?" He questioned blankly. This time Caliburn was not acting like a disappointed teacher and answered his question.

"You must ask the scabbard's former owner how to hinder its power."

Sonic looked at the sword, not being annoyed by it this time.

"And who would that be?"

"Nimue, the Lady of Lake. The one I mentioned earlier." Merlina said.

Sonic took Caliburn and swung him over his shoulder while glancing back at Merlina.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go pay her a little visit." He said while smiling warmly.

"I fear it may not be as simple as that." Caliburn said. Sonic held him in front of him, confused about what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"You shall see for yourself. Onward, my young knave." Caliburn said.

"Stop calling me "knave!" I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He shouted at the sacred talking sword.

"Very well then. I shall call you Knave the Hedgehog."

Sonic ran along with Caliburn upside down in his hand while Merlina looked after them.

"Whatever, you oversized letter opener." He said irritated once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this and remember to review. It really helps me a ton.<br>**  
><strong>Property to Astral-Blaze. Please, do not copy without permission.<strong>

_Trivia Time!_

_Well, some of you may see that I made an exact same... story, if you may, of Sonic and the Black Knight. In all honesty, it also is, but with the difference that I have added Sir Lamorak - Jet the Hawk, from the Sonic Riders series - and Sir Galahad, who is played by Silver the Hedgehog, into the story. I thought it was so unfair that those two only were unlockable characters and not a part of the actual story. That was too bad from SEGA's side, in my opinion. I would love for Silver to be there, and Jet would have added some feisty moments between him and Sonic. That's why I am "rewriting" SatBK, so that we can have those moments. Of course, there will also be some Galahad x Percival moments as in this chapter since I can't keep my hands off those two. In all honesty, I do like Galahad and Percival as a couple more than just the regular Silver and Blaze. I think it makes stuff a bit more exciting when it's about that forbidden love people had in the Medieval time. _

_But enough about that. I hope you guys enjoyed this rewritten story of Sonic and the Black Knight because I certainly loved writing this chapter. Don't know when I will have the next chapter up since I have a lot of other stories I need to work on, and my motivation is just plain dead at the moment. ^^;_

_Katerina Oestergaard _


End file.
